The Basal Ganglion Research Center Laboratory Animal Core operates as a shared resource which facilitates, enriches and coordinates animal model studies for five of the six component projects. This core has, over previous grant and project periods, developed and maintained barrier- sustained, disease-free colonies of neurologically modeled rats and mice in order to reduce data compromising animal variables for new and ongoing studies. We eliminated infectious agents from all experimental colonies, constructed and renovated new barriered housing areas, established an effective health surveillance program, designed and established improved environmental conditions for housing behavioral modeled research animals with behavioral testing laboratories contiguous to animal housing rooms and established a disease free, new breeding colony of Japanese substrain Fisher-344 athymic nude rats for use in allo- and human neural tissue xenograft studies in this Center. The laboratory Animal Core will continue to facilitate all aspects of animal model studies as previously developed and implemented. In addition, the Core Director will develop a new, automated data base which will include, monitor and track all experimental animals used in all projects. All project animals will be uniquely identified with electronic, transponder microchips. This data base will be networked to and be accessible by all Center investigators. The Core will coordinate the use of all animals within and between projects in order to maximize the efficiency of animal use and eliminate any potential unnecessary and redundant animal use. In addition, the Core Direct or will significantly expand his involvement in individual project research.